First Chance
by Emmy Wolfe
Summary: What happens after Calleigh wakes up to see Eric standing before her. After we leave them in 7.14.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: This is my first story! I hope that it'll be a good one! Just thought I'd try my hand at it. See if I could but I hope you enjoy it anyways! This is what happens after 7x14 between Calleigh and Eric! I'm kind of playing it by ear so I hope it turns out! :]

"Hey," Calleigh said as she sleepily stretched.

"Hey," a smiling Eric said as he walked to Calleigh's side in the hospital bed. Chuckling to himself "I uhh put my watch on you so you'd know I was here in case you woke up while I was out on the investigation."

"I knew you were here." Calleigh smiled at him.

"How'd you know I was in here.. you couldn't.. could you hear me? You heard what I said?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said closing her eyes thinking over the next thing she was going to say. "It was like a dream."

"It was real." That was the only thing he could think to say.

"Will you stay with me?" she hopefully asked.

"No." jokingly looked at her and smiled. Whispering "Yeah. As long as you want me to." Pausing for just a second. "As long as you want me to."

She closed her eyes and he breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at him.

"What's the matter?" she said.

"Oh, it's nothing." He replied.

"Oh come on, Eric. I know with you it's never nothing."

"Well," he started, "it's just when we were in Interrogation and you said you couldn't breathe I was afraid I was gonna loose you."

She was silent.

"I know that's a lot to process right now but I mean, you asked and I needed to tell you," he said a little shakily.

"No, no. I'm glad you told me. I needed to hear it." She sat up. "Eric that really does tell me everything I need to know. About how much you care about me." Smiling at him.

All he could do was smile back. He thought for a second on how to word what he wanted to tell her.

"I really do love you, Calleigh. I do care."


	2. Chapter 2

Calleigh was speechless.

"Calleigh?" Eric was a little worried at what she was going to do next.

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry." She said laughing to herself. She had a big smile on her face. "I just wasn't expecting that. That's all."

Eric looked at her with his marvelous brown eyes. "What were you expecting? " He was curious.

"I'm not even sure any more," she was so confused but thrilled at the same time. He'd never _really _said anything like that to her. She couldn't help but repeat the words over and over again in her head. She loved the way it sounded and it lingered on her skin.

He was a little disappointed but happy he finally got the time to tell her how he'd felt. He suddenly became aware of his reality. She hadn't said anything to him about that and was really curious about what she was thinking. He quickly changed the subject. "ss..so how you feeling?" he managed to stutter out the words.

"Much better that you're here now," she gave him that sweet southern smile.

He laughed. "I'm glad that I can help."

"Yeah, me too! I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here."

Both were so distracted in the other that they hadn't noticed Alexx walk in.

"Am I interrupting something?" She gave them a save-it look.

"Alexx!" Calleigh lit up. Not that she hadn't been excited to see Eric but she saw him everyday and hadn't seen Alexx in a while.

"How's my baby doin'?" Alexx said as the concern showed even more.

"I'm doing good," she said with a grateful smile.

"You gave us quite a scare." Looking at Eric but now with a more serious face. "Don't ever do that again. Okay, Calleigh?"

"Yes ma'am"

"You can go home later on today. We just want to check on everything to make sure we're crossing our t's." Alexx reassured her.

"Thanks, Alexx."

"So how's the team?" Alexx wondered.

Eric interrupted. "Well you're in good hands. I need to go take care of some stuff. It's really nice to see you again, Alexx. Hope to see you soon." He gave Alexx a hug.

"Bye, sweetie. See you soon." Alexx hugged him back.

He went to Calleigh side and looked into her eyes. "And I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a hug and it wasn't just any old hug. This one meant something. To both of them. He could have sworn she gave him a tight squeeze before he broke the hug. "I'm really glad you're alright._ Really_ I am."

"Thanks, Eric. For everything." She meant the hug included. She didn't want it to end. She wanted the world to melt away and for it to be just Eric and herself. But she knew that wouldn't happen. Not just yet anyways.

As he walked out he watched Calleigh's eyes. He found that they were filled with dismay. He hated doing that to her but he didn't want to intrude on their conversation. Though he did smile inside thinking about their conversation earlier and the disappointment he detected in her eyes as he left certainly calmed him. He knew what he had to do tomorrow. And he was oh too excited to get to it.

As he left he heard the girls talking a laughing and replayed Calleigh's smile again and again. It was on the next day.

**That's it for tonight! I'll try to have some more posted next week. Thanks to all those people who gave me comments! It made me smile! :] but still tell me what you think I wanna know if I should keep going or not! Thanks for the support! Sorry if these are a little short! I'm working on them! **


	3. Chapter 3

It was early in the morning when Eric woke up. He looked at the clock. It read 5:30. He figured he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep so he decided to get up. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and went to pick out his clothes. After he decided what to wear he went to fix breakfast. He put on the coffee, started making pancakes, and went to the front door to get the paper and he looked at it.

He read the headline out loud, "CSI attempted murder" he sighed and finished making breakfast. He ate it thinking about the day ahead of him and reading the paper.

By now it was around 7:15. He got car in the Hummer and left for work.

When he got to work, he went for the mail room. He saw Ryan in there as well.

"Hey, Wolfe,"

"Oh, hey Eric. How's it going?"

"Doin pretty good. You doin okay?"

"I'm fine. You know Calleigh's back, right?" Eric looked at him funny. "Just so you'd know. So you wouldn't be surprised if you saw her."

Eric gave him a nod. "Oh gotcha. Yea, I knew. I was there when Alexx came by."

"Alright, well I'll catch ya later." Ryan left the room.

Eric started walking to DNA to get the results from yesterday's case when he bumped into Calleigh.

"I'm so sorry!" Calleigh said picking up what they had dropped.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine!" he said laughing as she handed him his mail. "Thanks."

She was smiling at him.

"So you do okay last night?" he asked her.

"Yeah! After I got in my own bed I was out like a rock!" she was a little more cheerful than usual and he couldn't quite figure out why.

He put his hands on her shoulder and she looked away. He took his right hand and pulled her face to look at his. "Something seems very different about you, Calleigh. And I'm gonna figure out what." Giving her a devilish smile.

She turned around and started walking the opposite way "Not a chance, Delko!" shouting it back at him. She really didn't want him to figure out what she had going on in her mind but she knew it would be worth it if he did. Why she's so excited. _Of course, Delko. What happened yesterday why else would I have something different about me! The conversation, the Alexx, and defiantly the hug! _She loved his hugs! But she would really love to see about a kiss! She was on her way to the break room when she ran into Eric and now that she was there, she had forgotten why she even went. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize that Natalia was sitting in the room.

"Now, are you mad?" Natalia said smiling at her.

"Oh Natalia! I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you!"

"Yeah, I noticed!" Natalia was laughing at her.

"Natalia, I need to talk to you." Calleigh was thinking about what to say

"Okay sure. Sit down,"

"Alright. I have a friend who tells me that she's hopelessly in love. What should she do? She thinks this guy likes her maybe loves her but she can't always tell. What do I need to tell her?" Calleigh looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well I think your friend should make the first move. You know urge this guy on and see if he jumps at the chance to get together with her. I guess, I mean that's just what I think she should do." Natalia stood up and was walking to the door.

"Hey thanks, Nat!" she called out to her.

"Sure thing," Natalia said as she turned around to face Calleigh. "Tell your friend I said good luck!" she walked out with a wink at Calleigh.

Calleigh then knew Natalia knew exactly what was going on. She smiled to herself. She got up and went back to work.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Calleigh heard her stomach growl. _That's why I went into the break room! To eat breakfast! _But by now it was lunch time. She decided to go get something. On her way to go pick up lunch, she saw Horatio. "Hey Horatio!"

"Hey there, Calleigh. You doin okay? Are you sure you wanna be here?" she heard the concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. Really I am. Thanks, though." She knew what he was talking about. It was about yesterday. She had only been released from the hospital the night before. But she wanted to be here.

"Alright. So listen, I need you and Eric to go to a crime scene. Murder victim was only 23. I already gave the file to Eric."

"Oh okay! Where is he anyways?" she couldn't help but think about him.

"Last time I saw he was looking for you."

"Oh, well thanks!" she said on her way to find Eric. She walked to the AV lab and saw him studying the autopsy picture he had scanned to get a better look.

She stayed still for just a moment admiring his concentration. The way he got serious when it came to his job. And she liked that. She knew he worked hard and she sought that out in a man. She pushed the door out of her way. "So what have we got?"

"The vic had enemies." He said not taking his eyes off the picture.

"You get a COD?" she asked just making conversation. She knew the answer to the question but she wanted to hear him talk.

"yeah. A single gunshot wound to the chest." Eric finally realized who was sitting by him and turned to look at her. "Horatio mentioned we have to go to the crime scene."

"yea, I ran into him."

"You mean like you ran into me?" he said smiling.

"No. Stop it. That was an accident." She said as she pushed him and stood up. "Come on. Let's hurry up. I haven't had lunch yet and I want to pick up something on the way back."

"Can I come?" he asked.

"You have no choice" she said walking out the door and he followed her out like a dog.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

They went and picked up Wendy's. That was the closest thing to them. They brought it back to work but by the time they got there it was already almost gone right along with the day.

They went their separate ways taking care of some end of the day things. Eric took what they got from the crime scene to DNA testing. And for Calleigh she went to mail room. But they both, however ended up at the front of the building at the same time.

"Well, I had fun today. At the crime scene and at lunch and what not." Eric started.

"yea. Me too! I had a lot of fun. Just cause I was with you!" she gave him a big hug and he was quite delighted! But he had something better than that. He whispered softly into her ears "I am glad you're okay. I couldn't make it without you. None of us could." He slowly moved his lips to her cheek. And when he got through with that he looked into her eyes to find pure bliss but then he started to walk away. But suddenly she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her. "I'm not done with you yet." Smiling at him. Then she cupped her hands around his face and pulled his lips to hers. Instantly there were fireworks going off! It was like two strong magnets that found their opposite other and they couldn't stop, they couldn't let go. They had both found what they were missing and it was like nothing they'd ever experience in their lives.

But Eric broke the kiss. "I'm sorry. I'll have to explain later. But I have to go!" she was staring right into Eric's eyes and as he held her hand it made him long for her kiss even more! But he had to go! "I'm sorry. I'll call you!" he turned the other way and started running towards his car.

"I Love You!!" she called out to him.

That stopped him in his tracks. He turned around and walk back to her. "Did you just 'I love you'?"

Calleigh with her green eyes glowing beautifully in the sunlight look at Eric directly in the eyes and mumbled a "mm-hmm"

**That's it for tonight! Keep leaving comments! I really wanna know what you think! So I can know if I should keep going or not! Plus I'd like to know if you like it so far! But yeah! Thanks that ALL the people that comment on these stories and fav them and subscribe and stuff! That means a lot so keep it up! Makes me very happy!! :D**


End file.
